


情景练习

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 28日写一点自己想看的没头没尾的东西，以后如果写了也扔到这里
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 5





	1. 20200428

早晨5点。仁王无言地钻进那个暖融融的被窝，将冻得像冰棍一样的手塞到正在睡觉的人脖子上。

过了几秒钟，背对着他的柳生动了动，然后掀开被子坐起来。他还没睁开眼睛，只是伸了个懒腰，用刚睡醒闷闷的声音说：“你不是离家出走吗。”

仁王觉得他还在用丁宁语有点可爱。稍微挪动了一下上身，占用了床上空出的带着体温的凹陷部分。

“你怎么知道是我。”

“不然还能是谁。”一只手在床头柜上摸索，打开了台灯，找到眼镜戴上。

“可能是强盗或者小偷，”仁王舒舒服服地躺着，“采花贼。”

柳生懒得理他了，站起来去卫生间。不一会儿，里面传出来电动牙刷的嗡嗡声。仁王用被子把头蒙上。他不喜欢这个声音。

洗漱完毕的柳生重新回到这边，前发沾湿了一点，朝上飞起来，样子有点好笑。仁王的头重新伸出来，他已经把自己整个裹在了被子里面，像结茧一样。柳生站在床前，俯视着他，然后去摸他的额头。

“昨晚我走到车站，”仁王说，“突然觉得很蠢。就把行李箱存在寄存柜里，去河边跑步了。”

现在那个行李箱静静地在玄关立着，里面装着衣服、成对的杯子的其中一只、旅游被骗买的纪念品等等。

“你本来是怎么打算的？”

“去找朋友借住一段时间客厅……就说我和你分手了。原因是，音乐方向性不合。”

“是挺蠢的。”柳生同意。仁王的茧松开了，用两只手捉住他的手，他挣了一下没挣脱。在柳生右手手掌和手指根部连接的微微隆起的地方，仁王用被风吹得粗糙的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着。

“我还是不走了吧。”

“……嗯。”

“不过我还在生气，你最好不要再惹到我。”仁王说。

柳生在床沿坐下，看着他不说话。

“主要是，跑步的时候我就在想——如果我们现在分手，可能没有什么大不了的。但是再过十年，你有了一个漂亮的太太和一个漂亮的孩子，可半夜醒来突然发现刚刚梦到了我跟你，我们两个还年轻的时候干的蠢事，你那时得多后悔、多伤心啊。”

“后悔伤心的那个会是我吗。”

“是你。我一想到你那么伤心，拼命忍着声音在被子里哭，就觉得好不舍得，所以我回来了。”

柳生笑了，然后好像突然想起了什么。

“仁王君，我以前有没有和你说过——”他现在很少叫他的名字了，因为一般来说只对一个人说话的时候没有称呼的必要。“应该是中学的时候，有一次我梦到和你分手……”

“你没有说过。”仁王充满兴趣地睁大了眼睛。

“……那个梦很逼真，现在想起来根本就好像预知梦一样。不过那是在中午，阳光最猛烈的时候。你看起来很疲惫，好像终于耗尽了对我最后的好意，走的时候轻轻地带上门。我想到阳台去再看一眼，但是没有力气站起来，很害怕……怕会忍不住喊你，更怕你会回头。于是我就一直坐在客厅里，坐到太阳下山。”

“我的天啊，你那时就这么爱我。”

柳生在笑，笑得身上都在发抖，差点说不下去。“我还没说完，你知道最好笑的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“我们那时根本就还没交往，只是普通的搭档而已。”

新的一天开始了。


	2. 20200527

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被写过无穷多次的交换

“快点，快点……”

仁王仔细地把夏季校服衬衫的纽扣一颗颗解开。柳生紧张地盯着他的手。再不换好下节课就要迟到了，现在预铃随时都会响起来。

这里是艺术楼五楼一处较为偏僻的厕所。这样的厕所似乎每个学校都有几个，可供学生在里面进行抽烟、亲热、揍人和被揍等课外活动。不过那都是比较没有想象力的人。

解到倒数第二颗，仁王停住了。他的头原本是低着的，柳生看到的只有优质假发套（柔顺栗色短发）的发旋、滑到鼻尖的眼镜和细长的手指。此时对方抬起头，眼睛看着他的眼睛。

“干什么……”

他自己已经脱下了衬衫，和领带一起搭在胳膊上，假发也拆了。但是因为眼镜还没戴，柳生就好像拿不准自己是谁，变成了既不是仁王也不是柳生的第三个人。

“别这么热情地看着我，害羞。”

柳生吸一口气，再吐出来，表示无话可说。他不再搭理仁王，来到洗手池旁边，对着镜子整理自己被压扁了一些的头发，在心中暗暗和优质假发套（柔顺栗色短发）作了一些比较。

为了方便像这样随时交换，柳生戴了隐形眼镜，好让双眼视力2.0的仁王戴平光镜，这样他们两个都不至于变成瞎子。其实他从小就非常讨厌戴隐形眼镜，但事情不知道怎么就发展到了这一步。从前他们也不会交换身上的衣服，会自己准备另外一套校服，不过仁王认为这个安排始终缺乏灵活性。更重要的是，有一次他不小心在衬衫上留下了圆珠笔墨水印子，这样柳生为了不穿帮，就不得不穿上他身上的衣服。

刚开始有点怪怪的，布料上还残留着另一个人类的体温，不过很快就习惯了。至于为什么要大费周章地做这些事情，这跟打网球又有什么关系，好像属于那种没有人知道但也没有人敢问的问题。

……真奇怪，怎么预铃还没响呢。即使这里是艺术楼，也未免安静得诡异了。

“仁王君。”

“……好了，好了。”

他从后面晃过来，用手指捏着柳生衬衫的领子交给他，免得弄皱了。虽然仁王明显不在乎柳生的衬衫皱不皱，对这门技艺他还是很上心的。

他们各自穿上衣服，柳生一边系扣子一边漫不经心地说：“怎么预铃还没响呢。”

“？早就响过了。”

柳生停住手。“什么时候。”

“就我们进来的同时，你没听到吗。当时我们在说什么来着……对了，转笔。柳生，我最多给你三天，你要学会转笔！我不要求你会我和丸井研发的最新转笔秘籍里的每一招，但最基本的总要掌握吧。”

仁王一边叨叨一边两下穿好自己的衬衫，没有管僵硬的柳生，在他旁边把领带随便系上，又说：“今天早上数学随堂测，结果你就放心好了。”

这个雪上加霜的消息反而让柳生解除了石化状态。“……你代替我考试？”他缓缓地说。

“嗯啊。”

“这不是作弊吗！”

“那有什么办法，我们怎么知道他会突击考试呢。都是那个老头的错。”

“……”

仁王把手放在他背上安慰他。“首先笔迹肯定no problem，完美模仿，我还故意错了几道选择题，我觉得你肯定做不对。卷子发回来你看看。”

柳生并不知道他模仿自己的笔迹有没有problem，如果真没有那问题就大了，但现在老实说他还是希望不要被发现。其实这比他想的要安全得多，因为老师做梦都想不到有人干得出这种事情。

他原地恢复了一会儿，又说：“你还记得是什么题吗？”翘课这件事已经暂时被他抛到脑后了。

“记得啊。”

“一会你写出来，我做做看。”

“你做不对。要打赌吗？”这个仁王还笑了一声。

“赌就赌。赌什么？”

“如果我赢了——”他仰着头想了一会，然后做了一个那种想到好主意的夸张手势，说：“风纪委员同学，我要代替你在门口站一天岗。”

“……”这对仁王有好处吗？他可以把他给他们班扣的分全加回来，但他才不管那些鸟分。他是想暴露在最危险的情况下，证明自己的模仿是完美的。柳生想，总有一天仁王会要求代替他回家，而到时的自己说不定会答应他。有一瞬间他感到恐惧，又忘记了。

“如果你赢了，柳生……”

“如果我赢了。”他想了一会，脑中一片空白。

按道理他应该说，永远终止这个疯狂的游戏。但这又不是仁王在胁迫他，柳生忽然意识到，这是他自己的愿望。也许是他想要作为仁王到他的家里。去过他的生活。

“没关系，你还有时间想。”仁王这时才把眼镜摘下来递给柳生，揉了揉鼻梁。他背靠洗手台，用平常那种好像对什么都不太感兴趣的散漫目光（和球场上相反的目光），侧头看着柳生仔细擦好眼镜，戴上，变回他自己。可那真的还是他自己吗？

翘课二选一：“去保健室还是天台。”

“……保健室吧。”柳生轻轻地叹了一口气。

“上次我装过病，这次轮到你了。”

“……”

他们同时想，要是有第三个选择就好了。


End file.
